Användardiskussion:Himmelstoss
Välkommen! Grattis till start Häxkarlen Wiki! Det är ett helt nytt projekt, så den behöver en massa kärlek. Här är fem tips för att göra din wiki stor. * Allt din just nu - njuta av det! När din wiki tar fart, kommer massor av människor läser vad ni skriver. Just nu, ingen tittar över axeln ännu, så känn dig fri att prova saker och göra misstag. * Gör många korta sidor! Det svåraste med att skriva är att titta på en tom sida och inte veta var man skall börja. Det är mycket enklare när du skriver ner dina första meningar. Så ta ett djupt andetag och hoppa i -- gör tio väldigt korta sidor, en direkt efter varandra. När du väl har börjat kan du bygga sidorna upp långsamt, lägga en liten bit i taget * Länka dina sidor tillsammans! Länkar hjälpa dig och dina läsare ta sig från en sida till en annan, så när du nämner frågan om en annan sida, använda "Lägg till en länk" för att skapa en länk till den sidan. Du bör även använda framsidan att länka till alla de viktigaste sidorna på din wiki. Beskriv vad din wiki handlar om på huvudsidan och innehåller länkar för att hjälpa dina läsare finna sig till rätta. * Lägg till bilder! En väl vald bild kan göra en intetsägande wiki-sidan komma till liv. När du skriver en sida, med "Lägg till en bild" för att ladda upp en bild från din dator till sidan. * När du är redo -- berätta för dina vänner! När du har startat ett gäng sidor, länkade ihop dem och lagt till några bilder, är du redo att börja visa upp dina wiki för världen. Ni förmodligen vet folk som är intresserade av samma sak som du, så berätta för dina vänner att kolla in din nya webbplats. Detta är din första läsare och potentiella bidragsgivare, så ge dem massor av uppmuntran. Om du får problem, skriv till oss genom vårt -- vi är glada att hjälpa till! Ha kul! -- Dopp language links Hi again, Interlanguage links will now work between this wiki and other witcher wikis :) If you'd like any help with the skin, let me know (but i'd need administrator rights to make the changes for you) — Game widow (talk) juli 29, 2011 kl. 12.32 (UTC) :I've also requested that this wiki be added to the common image store, which means that you can use the images on the english wiki without having to upload them here. That should be in effect shortly. — Game widow (talk) juli 29, 2011 kl. 12.35 (UTC) ::Thank you! Himmelstoss juli 29, 2011 kl. 13.28 (UTC) :::You're welcome, and feel free to ask me any questions at all — Game widow (talk) juli 30, 2011 kl. 15.10 (UTC) Bot flag Hello! I'm Yatalu, Dutch language Helper. I have a bot account User:Botalu, which runs on Pywikipedia. I'd like to use this account to easily add interlanguage links between the Witcher wikis. Would you find it okay if I got a bot flag for Botalu on this wiki? Thanks on beforehand! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年03月20日、14:36:13